Lords of Waterdeep
| symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | basicrefs = | members = 21 | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = | races = Predominantly human | memrefs = | allegiances = | enemies = | relrefs = | showmembers = | orgname = }} The Lords of Waterdeep were the ruling council of the city of Waterdeep, who had reigned for almost three centuries by 1372 DR Throughout that time, there had been between 50 and 80 lords, four of whom reigned as Open Lord. The Lords came from all walks of life and while they were predominantly human, they had had members of various races from throughout the Realms. A full council comprised 20 Lords, though this number might vary from 16–29. While no other Lords were formally named, some individuals became the subject of widespread rumors that could even become a general consensus. The penalty for impersonating a Lord, whether by dressing in a set of their identical clothing or by a false claim was punishable by the imposter's immediate execution. The Lords only appeared in public when deliberating on high crimes or when asked to by the lower court but even then only four generally appeared and one was always the Open Lord. All Closed Lords wore black formless masks and robes and spoke through the Open Lord, in order to keep their identities secret. and a Masked Lord in official garments.'']] Open Lord The Open Lord of Waterdeep is the sole member of the Lords of Waterdeep whose identity is publicly known. There is only one Open Lord at any one time, but when the previous one dies or steps down, he or she is replaced by a new one. History Prior to the Death Masks incident, there had been one Lord through the institution's history who abused his position: Kerrigan the Arcanist. Through subterfuge and hired agents, Kerrigan killed three of his fellow Lords before he was routed by Ahghairon. The conflict resulted in a spell battle within the streets of Waterdeep, which ended in the South Ward with Kerrigan's death. Deceased lords as of 1372 DR *Ahghairon: The first Open Lord and founder of the Lords of Waterdeep. *Carril Byndraeth: Crime lord and husband of future Lord Brianne Byndraeth. *Kerrigan the Arcanist: The first Lord to betray Waterdeep. *Nindil Jalbuck: A deceased Masked Lord who was replaced by a greater doppelganger. * Lady Tamaeril Bladesemmer: Killed by Amril Zoar in 1355 DR. * Resengar the Whitebeard: Killed by Amril Zoar in 1355 DR. Lords of Waterdeep as of 1372 DR *Piergeiron the Paladinson: Served as as Open Lord of Waterdeep. *Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun: Masked Lord of Waterdeep, Chosen of Mystra. *Kyriani Agrivar: A recent addition to the Lords of Waterdeep at the time (and rumored Chosen of Selune). Proprietor of 'Selune's Smile' an Inn in the Dock Ward. *Brian the Swordmaster: An aging master smith of of Waterdeep as well as a Masked Lord. *Brianne Byndraeth: Sorceress, widow of Carril Byndraeth. *Caladorn Cassalanter: Noble with an interest in Waterdeep's navy. *Durnan "the Wanderer": Retired warrior, proprietor of the Yawning Portal, secret head of the Red Sashes. *Nindil Jalbuck: Halfling rogue who was secretly killed and replaced by Hlaavin, a doppleganger, six months prior to this time. *Mirt the Moneylender: Also known as Mirt the Merciless and the Old Wolf, Mirt rose to wealth first as an adventurer in Undermountain and later as a successful trader, gaining enough influence to become a Masked Lord of the city. *Larissa Neathal: Courtesan and confidante of Durnan. *Nymara "Kitten" Scheiron: Secretive rogue who is frequently in disguise. *Sammereza "Sammer" Sulphontis: Skilled merchant and trader. *Texter: Fearless paladin. Lords of Waterdeep in 1479 DR *Dagult Neverember, an ambitious noble who served as Open Lord and also High Protector of Neverwinter. He was ousted circa 1489 in favor of Laeral Silverhand. *Lilianviaten Dlardrageth (Lilten): High priest and chosen of Beshaba. *Nazra Mrays: Masked Lord and possibly spymaster. * Lord Arthagast Ulbrinter: Involved in the Tyranny of the Dragons. He was killed by the Cult of the Dragon. * Omin Dran: Half-elf owner of Acquisitions Incorporated. Lords of Waterdeep in 1491 DR The current Open Lord is Laeral Silverhand, one of the Seven Sisters. She was instructed by Mystra to seek the office of Open Lord to provide stability in the Sword Coast North and to prevent unknown persons from misusing magic, which would lead to the persecution of magic users on a massive scale. There were five Masked Lords who were not killed in the Death Masks assassinations and kept their identities a secret from the public. * Omin Dran: Half-elf male and owner of Acquisitions Incorporated. * Mirt: Human Male returned to Waterdeep in 1491 DR after almost a century trapped in a magical weapon. * Three unnamed male lords Laeral called the Neutral Lords. Twelve Masked Lords died during the Death Masks assassinations. * Avner Ravelmark: Assassinated. * Gorlar: Assassinated. * Barkheld Haelinghorse: Human male who was a miser. He was also a drinking buddy of former Open Lord Dagult Neverember. He was found murdered by his companion Thraelra. * Ondreth Tolvur: Human male was very fat and ugly. He was a smuggler of contraband, which he and Ammasker Gwelt hid in Mistshore before its destruction. He was also a landlord in the North and Castle wards. He was murdered by Tasheene Melshimber and Darleth Drake. * Ammasker Gwelt: Human male who was killed in a fire set by Tasheene Melshimber. * Braethon Cazonder: Human male, landlord of properties on the north side of Waterdeep. He was also an investor. He spoke methodically but had a quick mind. Cazonder was the architect of the Death Mask assassinations in the hope of raising himself to be ruler of Waterdeep. He was killed by the mind flayer Suthool. * Landarmyn Voskur: Human male, shipping fleet owner and investor in trade along the Sword Coast. He was killed by Braethon Cazonder. * Belgantur Haelhand: Human male , described as a "mountain of a man", owner of about a dozen iron-smelters and casters (run mainly by halflings and gnomes) in Secomber which exported finished goods to Waterdeep. He was a retired swordsmith. He was killed by Braethon Cazonder. * Oszbur Malankar: Human male merchant of high priced wines. His family came to Waterdeep from Sembia fleeing persecution by the Netherese. He was cynical when conducting business, but was quite gullible when it came to a pretty face. He was also an investor. He was murdered by Roysark Cuthbarrel. * Dathanscza Meiril: Half-elf female who was a sorceress. She made and sold stained glass windows, with matching scented tapestries and curtains. She was stabbed to death by Tasheene Melshimber. * Ieirmeera Stravandar: Human female who was killed by Darleth Drake. * Khaliira Arhond: Human female who was killed by the wizard Vaerontevor Qasmult. There were six Masked Lords whose identities Braethon Cazonder compromised by forcing them to attend a volatile Lordsmoot while unmasked. It is unknown if they remain Lords now that their identities are public. * Gruthgar Hrimmrel: Human male, prominent landlord, and retired shipwright. * Lammakh Heirlarpost: Human male who had inherited his business from his mother. He made money by undercutting prices compared to smaller businesses, and being a middle man for guilds and those providing raw materials. He was very overbearing. * Kassalra Maremthur: Human female who made ointments which she sold in custom blown glass vials. * Sarathue Serendragon: Half-Elf female. She nominated Daranthra Xathnout of Trades Ward as a possible candidate for becoming a Masked Lord. * Zereth Keltaerond: Human male who held extensive trading arrangements with Calimshan. * Halark Tarncrown: Human male who was a merchant and investor of great success. There were also four lords chosen immediately to replace some of the Lords assassinated during 1491. * Daerrask Querreth: Human male who was a well known investor in Waterdeep. * Zuzeena Qeldur: Human female who owned a massive collection of small shops in Waterdeep. Her nomination recommendation was that she would understand the needs of Waterdeep's shopkeepers. * Cadraethe Haulhenarr: Human female who became an entrepreneur (only after she was widowed). * Vaelra Kallo: Human female dressmaker of North Ward. Other Lords have also been named. * Corylus Thann: Human male noble who employed the Zhentarim to violently prevent non-humans from achieving positions of power in Waterdeep and was in turn blackmailed by the Black Network. * Jelenn Urmbrusk: Human female noble who became indebted to and was blackmailed by the Zhentarim. * Thardouk Starbuckler * Dorgar Adarbrent * Berithro Tharlivar: Jovial warehouse owner, shipper, and many-concerns investor.Ed Greenwood on Twitter (December 19, 2018) * Santar Belrune: Relocated from Tharsult importer and very rich investor, fast becoming a Deep landlord of note.Ed Greenwood on Twitter (December 19, 2018) Appendix References * Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Waterdeep Category:Councils Category:Bodies of government Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations